whatsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Histor
Histor is a supporting character in What's Universe. Appearance Histor is fairly young looking man. He dons a bowler hat with adurite textures. He wears a classic adurite suit and black pants. Personality Histor is kind and caring towards his allies, but when pitted against someone, he can pack quite an aggressive punch, switching from kind to brutal in almost an instant. Weapons Histor carries around two main weapons and a side weapon. He wields a red sword known as "Adurite Slasher". The red sword is your average, lightweight sword with a red tint to it. Histor can use it fast due to his training but it only dishes out moderate damage. The sword can also have a dark red flame when Histor changes into his Blood Warrior Form. In Blood Warrior Form, the sword starts dealing more damage. It can also shoot fireball that slow enemies down. His second weapon is his bow that fires plungers known as "Plunger Pain". The bow fires plungers that stick to the enemies face and blinds them until they get it off. In Blood Warrior Form, Histor loses this weapon. Histor's side weapon is his bowler hat. It can be thrown and acts like a boomerang. It deals moderate damage when thrown and returned. He loses the hat in Blood Warrior Form. Requiem Abilities and Powers Histor uses the Requiem 'power known as "'Bloody' Grace'". Bloody Grace is a summoning and healing type Requiem. This Requiem power can also deal damage. Some of his abilities drain his''' Blood Meter'. If he has no '''Blood Meter' filling and he uses an ability that drains it, his health will take damage. 'Bloody Grace :' Noob Summoner Histor summons a Noob as many times as he can. The Noobs will attack random enemies. This ability drains his Blood Meter. 'Bloody Grace : Fireball' Histor summons a fireball and shoots it forward. Any enemies hit with this projectile will be burnt and take some damage. 'Bloody Grace : Cursed ' Histor unleashes his true form, transforming him into his Blood Warrior Form. This form only lasts 30 seconds. During Blood Warrior Form, his attacks recover his Blood Meter 'and extend the duration of '''Blood Warrior Form '''by 1 second. 'Bloody Grace : Umbra Fire (Cursed) Histor summons a pillar of shadow fire at a nearby location. This pillar of fire will last 5 seconds and will either burn or slow the enemy upon contact. This ability drains his''' Blood Meter'. 'Bloody Grace : Burning Darkness (Cursed) Histor surrounds himself in a tornado of fire that wraps around his body and moves. Enemies standing near him will take damage and be inflicted with burn. '''Bloody Grace : Bullet Storm (Uncursed) '''Requires 100% Requiem Meter and Normal Form. '''Histor summons a barrage of bullets that fly all over and across the screen that hit the enemy. After a white flash, Histor's amulet breaks and he shoots 100 projectiles at the enemy then finishes the enemy with a giant bullet.